1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a steering device.
2. Description of Related Art
In a steering device for a vehicle described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-59849 (JP 2002-59849 A), a steering column rotatably supports a steering shaft that supports a steering wheel. The steering column is constituted by an inner column on an upper side and an outer column on a lower side that is fitted to the inner column. The position of the steering wheel in an axial direction is adjusted by telescopic sliding that slides the inner column relative to the outer column in the axial direction.
A substantially U-shaped holder is provided in the outer column. A tubular stopper protrusion is formed on the holder by burring. The stopper protrusion is engaged with an axially elongated hole in the inner column.
During the telescopic sliding, the stopper protrusion can move in the axially elongated hole of the inner column. The stopper protrusion functions as a stopper for the inner column in the axial direction by abutting on the end portion of the axially elongated hole.
In the steering device disclosed in JP 2002-59849 A, the stopper protrusion of the holder and the axially elongated hole of the inner column are provided only for restricting the telescopic sliding. With this, the step of forming the stopper protrusion on the holder and the step of forming the axially elongated hole in the inner column are required in the assembly of the steering device, and hence there is a possibility that the number of assembly steps is increased and an assembly cost is increased.